


down in the deep, the honey is sweeter

by MxBBadperson



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Face-Sitting, Hebephilia, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, daniel's 21 and sean's 14, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: (Ageswap AU: Daniel's the older brother and Sean's the younger brother.)Daniel swallowed. His mouth felt dry. He felt lightheaded. He held his hands out helplessly. Sean bit his lip and stepped forward.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel didn't know why he bought them. They were pajamas but they weren't kiddie pajamas. They weren't brightly colored and they didn't have an animal print. There were white, made of satin and had lace. The shorts were shorter than sweatshorts and shiny. But the white camisole. With lace around the neckline and the spaghetti straps. 

Daniel didn't know why they bought them and he definitely didn't know why he gave them to Sean. 

Sean was standing awkwardly in front of his bed, face and the tips of his ears were red. He had changed into it. And oh _okay_ , that's why he gave them to Sean, Daniel thought dimly. His eyes roamed up and down Sean appreciatively. The camisole's lace delicately rested on Sean's chest and one of the camisole's thin straps had slid down his shoulder. And the shorts. They were actually short. With a lace trim. 

Daniel swallowed. His mouth felt dry. He felt lightheaded. He held his hands out helplessly. Sean bit his lip and stepped forward. Daniel curled his hand around Sean's chin, thumb tapping at his lips. Sean let go of his bottom lip and Daniel leaned it to lick it. He wrapped his hands around Sean's waist then put him on his thigh. Sean was so light. Sean's legs spread out on the bed. 

Daniel leaned down. He buried his nose in Sean's hair. 'You okay?' he asked. 

'Yeah, I'm okay,' Sean answered quietly. Daniel smiled, small and fond. He kissed the shell of Sean's ear. His hand sliding up the camisole to rest under Sean's ribs while the other curled its fingers around the thin strap and pulled it up to rest on Sean's shoulder. 

Daniel leaned further down. He pressed a kiss on Sean's nape. 'Starshine,' he murmured. His hand moved from the strap and slithered down to the shorts. He touched the hem. He rubbed it between in his fingers. It was soft and it shimmered as it moved. 'So pretty,' Daniel murmured.

Sean nodded. Daniel let go of the hem to move his hand. His hand went under the shorts. He touched bare skin. His dick throbbed. Daniel's eyes widened. He had been horny many times before but it was the first time he had been _this_ horny. He felt lightheaded. 

Daniel lifted his head, putting his chin on top of Sean's head. He tried to gets his breathing under control. 'Daniel?' Sean asked, 'are you okay?' 

'Just fine,' Daniel answered roughly. He brought his hands to Sean's waist again and laid him down. Sean's legs fell open, Daniel kneeling between them. Sean blinked up at him. Such pretty eyes. Daniel leaned down to kiss the space under his eyes. He leaned back but stopped. Sean had grabbed the front of his shirt. 

Sean tugged on it, tugged him down. Daniel went. Sean leaned up and they kissed. Daniel's eyes fluttered shut and his thumbs stroked Sean's waist. Sean's lips tasted so _sweet_. Daniel opened his eyes. He bit down on Sean's bottom lip. He felt Sean's gasp, saw his eyes widen. Daniel licked Sean's bottom lip. They parted. Sean looked up Daniel dazed and his lips were shiny, the bottom lip pink. 

Daniel leaned down even lower. His hands moved down and under the camisole again. He pushed it up. His thumbs were over Sean's chest. He kissed the side of Sean's neck. He opened his mouth and bit down, flicking Sean's nipples. Sean whined, jerking. Daniel pinched them while sucking then let go. He kissed the bite mark.

Sean was panting beneath him and it made Daniel's mouth water. He shifted and Sean's legs opened wider. Daniel saw a tent in Sean's shorts. He pressed his crotch against it and ground down. He looked at Sean's face. Sean's mouth fell open. He moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. Daniel grinned, hungry and predatory. 

'Daniel,' Sean whimpered.

Daniel kept his hips moving. 'Oh, starshine,' he growled, 'so pretty for me.' Sean nodded furiously. Daniel leaned down to kiss him. He licked into Sean's mouth, swallowing his moans. Daniel moved his hips forward and Sean jerked up the bed. Sean whimpered. 

'Love you, love you so much,' Daniel rasped into Sean's ear.

'Love you too,' Sean slurred. Daniel kissed his cheek. Sean's breath hitched. 

'Come on,' Daniel said encouragingly, 'come for me.' He rolled his hips and Sean whined. He shuddered, soft sounds spilling from his sweet lips. Daniel hips were still moving when he kissed Sean's forehead. Sean panted. He was still gripping the sheets tightly. 

Daniel stopped. Sean looked up at him confused. 'You can-' he swallowed. 'You can come too,' he mumbled. 

Daniel kissed him. 'Not yet,' he said against Sean's lips. He put his hands down beside Sean's head and pushed himself up. Sean looked up at him, pink lips and dazed eyes with camisole pushed up. Daniel moved down Sean's body. He kissed Sean's collarbone, his ribs and under his navel.

Daniel faced Sean's crotch. He nuzzled it. Sean's breath hitched. He mouthed at it. He looked up. Sean was looking at him. Daniel turned his head and brought his hands down, touching the inside of Sean's thighs. He pressed his lips to Sean's inner thigh. He breathed in. Goosebumps appeared. Daniel opened his mouth, tongue against the skin. He opened his mouth wider and bit down. Sean jolted. Daniel let go. He turned to the other and bit it. 

Daniel bit up and down Sean's inner thighs. He sucked at the skin and kissed them. Sean's breathing had gone faster again. He shivered and whimpered. Daniel's dick throbbed. He took out a bottle of lube. He checked it. Almost empty, dammit. But there was enough for today. 

He returned to his place and set the bottle beside him. Daniel tugged the satin shorts down, flipping Sean. Sean went with gasp. He laid his head on the bed. Daniel's hands slid up Sean's inner thigh to settle on his ass. He pulled Sean's cheeks apart. He ran his tongue up Sean's hole. 

Daniel turned to the bedside table and yanked the drawer open. He reached for the bottle. His hand curled around it. He opened it then tilted over it his hand. The cool lube landed on his hand. He rubbed his fingers together, closing the bottle then dropping it on the bed. 

He laid his hands on Sean's ass again. Daniel kissed Sean's hole then slowly slipped his tongue inside, sliding his thumbs beside it. He curled his tongue and thrusted in and out. Distantly, Daniel could hear Sean whimpering. He uncurled his tongue then pulled it out. He gave Sean's hole one last suck then moved away. 

He kept his finger insider Sean. Daniel curled it and Sean cried out. He slid in another finger the pressed it against Sean's prostate insistently. Sean was gasping. He had pressed himself even closer against the bed, the balls of his feet dug into the mattress. 'Daniel!' Sean whined into the sheets, 'Daniel! Daniel! Daniel! Daniel!' 

Daniel leaned down. He kissed Sean's cheek. 'Oh, Sean,' Daniel cooed. His other hand stroked Sean's shaking back. He moved down to kiss the space between Sean's shoulder blades, fingers rubbing with gentle insistence. 'Got you, starshine, got you,' he murmured. 

Sean gasped then cried out. His voice echoed in Daniel's ears and it ended abruptly. He shuddered. Daniel kissed the back of his head. 'Can I fuck you?'

Sean nodded. 'Okay,' he said softly. Sean turned his head to look up at him. 'Want you,' Sean said loudly, 'I want you.' Daniel's mouth went dry. 

'Want you too,' Daniel managed to say. He leaned down to kiss Sean. They kissed easy and slowly, eyes fluttering shut. They separated. Daniel sat back and took off his underwear and pants, kicking them away. Sean got on his hands and knees. Daniel wrapped his hand around his dick then slid it up then down. He pressed closer to Sean, dick sliding between Sean's thighs. 'What?' Sean mumbled, 'I thought you'd-'

Daniel nosed at the hair at Sean's nape. 'Thought I'd what?' he murmured against it.

'Thought you'd fuck me,' Sean said softly. 

Daniel's mouth went dry. 'I will but not like that, okay?' he said gently. Sean nodded. He moved his thighs closer and Daniel's breath hitched. He moved back then thrusted. ' _Sean,_ ' Daniel moaned in his ear. 'Come on,' he gasped. 

Sean rubbed his knees together, gripping the sheets tightly. His knuckles were white as he tried to hold on. Daniel moved against him, fast and wild. 'Come on, come on, come on,' Daniel chanted. He reached down. He wrapped his hand around Sean's dick and pressed his thumb against the tip. 

Sean shivered. Daniel moved his hand in time with his thrusts but it didn't take long for Sean to come over his hand. Daniel kept going, mouth pressed to the back of Sean's head. He thrusted and with a cry, Sean's arms buckled. He fell onto the bed. Daniel stopped. His hand grabbed Sean's waist and flipped him over. 

Sean looked up at Daniel. Daniel's eyes roamed across Sean's body. His eyes were dark and desperate. He took Sean's unfocused eyes, Sean's wet and pink lips, the bite mark he left on Sean's neck and inner thighs, and Sean's spread legs. Daniel wrapped his hand around his dick. He thrusted into his hand in a frenzy. Sean's eyes focused. He held up his hands helplessly. 

'Daniel,' Sean softly. 

Daniel clenched his jaw and leaned over him. ' _Sean_ ,' he whined. He came, spilling over his hand onto Sean's stomach. Sean wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck and kissed him. Daniel kissed back, still desperate. 

Slowly, Daniel's breath slowed. They parted. Daniel rested his forehead against Sean's. He looked into Sean's eyes. 'I love you,' he said hoarsely. 

'I love you too,' Sean said. Daniel sighed in bliss. He lied down beside Sean. He turned to the bedside table and took the box of tissues from it. He took out a tissue then gave it to Sean. He took out another one. They wiped themselves down, Sean taking off his shorts. When they finished, Daniel lifted the soiled tissues up with his power then put them in the trash. 

He slid off the bed. He picked up Sean's shorts and his underwear and threw them into the hamper in the corner of the room. He put on his pants. He went to their closet, pulling out a change of pants for Sean. He returned to the bed. 

Daniel handed it to Sean. Sean took it and put it on. Daniel laid down beside him, turning to him. He wrapped his arms around Sean's waist then pulled him closer. He rubbed the satin between his fingers. 'What do you think about this?' he said quietly. 

'I like it, it's soft and pretty,' Sean answered, Daniel kissed his cheek. Sean's eyelashes fluttered. 'I want to wear it again.' 

Daniel's eyes widened. _Oh._ 'Okay,' he said weakly. 'I'll buy you another one,' he murmured, 'you can't wear it all the time, though.' Daniel moved his hands under the camisole. They touched bare skin. Daniel spread his fingers. 

'Why not?' Sean mumbled. Daniel kissed Sean's shoulder. 

'Don't think my dick would be able to handle it,' Daniel muttered Sean giggled and Daniel smiled. He peppered kisses on Sean's face. 'Love you,' he whispered against Sean's cheek. 

'Love you too,' Sean answered. He wrapped his arms around Daniel and Daniel buried his face in the crook of Sean's shoulder. They closed their eyes. They slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy white day ya filthy animals

Daniel slowly lied down on the couch, laying his head on the armrest and putting his can of beer carefully on the floor. The TV was playing a movie and he wasn't really listening. He was on his phone, browsing. He was looking for another pair of camisole and shorts.

He had opened several tabs and would go through each one. There was a shadow over him then Sean lied down on top of him. Daniel lifted his arms then brought down over Sean's back. They were chest to chest. Damn, this site didn't have the nice ones. Daniel closed it then clicked on the next tab. 

'What are you doing?' Sean asked. 

'Looking for something you can wear, starshine,' Daniel answered distractedly. 

'I already have a lot of clothes,' Sean said. Daniel looked away from his phone to give him a look. Sean's eyes widened and he blushed. Daniel leaned forward. He kissed Sean's forehead. 'I've looked some up. And things like that,' Sean mumbled. Daniel moved his head back. He raised his eyebrows. Sean held his hand out. 'Can I borrow your phone?' 

Daniel handed it to him. Sean took it, he opened another tab and typed something in. He showed Daniel what he found. It was a camisole with sheer cloth under the chest. Daniel looked interested. He took his phone to look at it closer. 'What do you think of socks?' Sean asked. 

'Socks aren't sexy,' Daniel muttered. Should he make an account to buy it?

'Even knee-high socks and thigh-highs?' 

Daniel frowned. 'What are those?'

Sean took his phone and searched for it. He gave the phone back to Daniel. Daniel looked at it. His eyes widened. 'Oh,' he said weakly. 'I'm gonna but you those,' he declared. 

'I thought you said socks weren't sexy,' Sean teased. 

'These are,' Daniel said, 'you'd look so good in them.' 

Sean looked down. 'I want to look good for you,' he murmured. Daniel smiled. He kissed his cheek. Sean's eyelashes fluttered. 'I know another thing,' he whispered. Daniel handed him his phone wordlessly. Sean took it. He typed in the words the showed it to Daniel. 

'Holy shit,' Daniel whispered. Sean giggled. Daniel scrolled down the screen then squinted, trying to read it. His eyes widened. _'Holy shit,'_ he whispered. Thigh highs? Garters? Suspenders? _Thong?!_ Daniel looked up at the ceiling helplessly. His dick twitched. He blinked then looked at Sean. 'How do you know any of this?' he asked. 

'I read up on it,' Sean answered. 'Wikipedia,' he said simply.

Wikipedia! Why didn't he look it up there! 'Of course,' Daniel muttered.

'I also looked up lingerie,' Sean continued. 

Daniel closed his eyes. 'One thing at a time, starshine!' he wheezed. Sean laughed. Daniel kissed him, hands coming up to cradle his face. They separated. 'You're amazing,' Daniel whispered. He kissed Sean's cheek then leaned down to kiss his neck. He took his phone from Sean's hand, putting it down on the floor. His hands moved down and cupped Sean's ass. 'Can we?' he said against Sean's cheek. 

'Okay,' Sean whispered. He sat up, straddling Daniel's waist. 'What do I do?' 

'Come here,' Daniel beckoned, 'wanna put my mouth on you.' Sean nodded. 'Wait,' Daniel muttered. A thought came to him. Sean stopped. 'Lube,' Daniel said, 'there's lube under here.' They got off the couch and lifted the cushions. Daniel picked up the lube. And the tissues too. The small cardboard box was squished flat. 'When did that get here?' he asked. Sean shrugged.  


They put the cushions back and Daniel lied down, putting the tissues on the floor. 'Come 'ere,' he murmured. Sean straddled him and shuffled forward on his knees until his crotch was in front of Daniel's face. Daniel gripped Sean's sweatpants and pulled them down to his thighs. Sean pushed down his underwear. Daniel curled his hand around Sean's dick. Sean shivered. Daniel slowly stroked him to hardness. He blew on the tip and it twitched. 

Daniel pressed his lips against it then opened his mouth. He licked upwards, thumb pressed on the tip. He opened his mouth and it slid in easily. Sean gasped. Daniel opened the lube and let go of Sean's dick. He poured lube on his hand. His hand curled around Sean's ass, finger pressing against his hole. Daniel sucked and his fingers slid in. He moved his head back. A strand of spit stretched then broke. 'Move your hips, starshine,' Daniel ordered. Sean nodded. 

Daniel swallowed Sean all the way down. He looked up at Sean. Sean had bitten his lip. He shifted back and Daniel's slid deeper. Sean moved his hips forward. Daniel opened his mouth wider, curling his finger. Daniel pressed his finger down and Sean moaned. Daniel smiled. 

Sean rolled his hips slowly, meeting Daniel's finger as he moved back and hitting the back of Daniel's throat as he moved forward. Daniel kept his eyes on Sean's face. He had turned red and his lips were swollen from being bitten. Sean opened his knees wider. He kept going. Daniel's other hand was on the back of Sean's thigh, thumb stroking the skin. Sean moved his hips forward and Daniel sucked. He could hear Sean's breath stutter. 

Soft sounds escaped Sean's mouth as he moved his hips. He hunched over, spine curling. Daniel could feel him shake. Sean moaned. Daniel dug his heels into the cushion as he came. Sean came and Daniel swallowed. He pulled his hand out and Sean sat back on his chest. Sean got off him, pulling his sweatpants up. 'Good?' Daniel asked. Sean nodded. 'Good,' Daniel said.

He picked up his can of beer and took a drink. He took out a tissue from the box. He wiped his hands. 'What about you?' Sean asked. Daniel looked at him. 

'I came,' Daniel answered. 

'Oh,' Sean murmured. 

Daniel stood up. 'Gotta change pants. And wash my hand,' he said. Sean giggled. Daniel kissed his forehead then walked away. He came back a moment later and lied back down. Sean laid on top pf him. Daniel picked up his phone, turning it on. 'Guess this is what I'm gonna spend my money on,' he mumbled. 

Sean put his chin on his hand. 'What do you think of heels?' he asked. 

Daniel groaned. 'One thing at a time, starshine!' Sean laughed and kissed his cheek.


End file.
